The use of wire cable, or like reinforcements, in the construction of flexible carrying straps for baggage provides an increased level of security against theft, particularly that achieved by slicing the strap.
Previous wire reinforcement strap constructions have proven to be complex constructions, requiring a complicated, multi-staged manufacturing process. It will be understood that although such designs provide for conventional sewing manufacturing techniques, the number of separate parts and manufacturing steps required tends to increase the manufacturing costs in straps of this type.
Additionally, due primarily to the size and shape of the strap after having the wire reinforcement incorporated therein, these previous wire reinforced strap constructions often require custom hardware (e.g., buckles and the like) for incorporation into the products they seek to protect. Perhaps more alarming, it is common for the wire cable reinforcement to abrade the surrounding strap material, causing a dissatisfactory reduction in life of the strap.
Improvement of reinforced straps for securing baggage against theft is therefore needed. It is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the above-discussed disadvantages and problems, and more generally to provide a flexible reinforced textile strap.